bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapid Gunner/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Dzisiaj zrecenzuję dosyć nietypową strzelankę. Zapraszam do oglądania. Gra rapid gunner została stworzona w 2004 roku przez nieznane czeskie studio 7fx, która na szczęście nie stworzyło innych cudaków. Według twórców gra miała być wirtualnym symulatorem rozbudowanej strzelnicy. Coo? To tak samo jakbym powiedział, że Saper to zaawansowany symulator wojska. Gra nie zawiera żadnej fabuły, jedynie zapierdalamy po dennych planszach rozwalając kolejnych przeciwników. Już od razu zapowiada się nieźle. Ale najpierw oceny z różnych portali. Nie znalazłem ani jednej oceny tej żałosnej gry, nawet na metakritiku. Widziałem tylko kopie jednego opisu, poza tym absolutnie nic więcej. Więc, można zacząć się bać. Gra wita nas nieskomplikowanym menu w rozdzielczości 640 na 480. Na szczęście rozdzielczość można zmienić na maksymalne 1680 na 1050, ale gra wtedy strasznie się tnie niczym emos. Oprócz zmiany rozdzielczości możemy zmienić głośność w żaden sposób nie podzieloną. Jedynie w opcjach możemy zrobić coś konkretnego. Gdy chcemy w końcu zagrać najpierw wita nas okno wyboru aż z 8 poziomami, które już od samego początku ilustrują, że ta gra to stuprocentowe gówno. Później pokazuje nam się pierwsza zaleta, w dalszym menu możemy wybrać jeden z wielu pistoletów, na szczęście oprócz skinu różnią się sposobem celowania i szybkością oddawania strzałów, więc można wywnioskować, że giwery są nieco odwzorowane na tych prawdziwych. I na tym plusy się kończą. Niestety, lub stety, niepotrzebne skreślić. Teraz o hudzie. W lewym dolnym rogu mamy czas oraz liczbę celów do zniszczenia oraz liczbę wszystkich kartonowych wojowników. Obok niego, w lewym dolnym rogu mamy amunicję oraz, pewien licznik odliczający bóg wie co. Ogólnie, całkiem dobry hud. Cóż mam powiedzieć. Gra polega na napierdalaniu śrutem we wszystkie kartonowe postacie znajdujące się na planszy. Gdy wszystkie zostaną wystrzelone, poziom się kończy. I tak przez 8 razy. Wszystkie plansze można przejść w niecałe 15 minut. Co oni do jasnej kurwa cholery myśleli? Nawet bardziej interesujące by było patrzenie jak gromada psów zaczyna srać przez cały okres tej gry. I wcale tutaj nie żartuje. Grywalność w ogóle tutaj nie istnieje, podczas grania topiłem się w basenie swojej śliny. chyba, że napierdalanie prochem z różnych rodzajów broni wciąga bardziej niż odkurzacz prosto z lidla. Co do grafiki, jak na rok 2004 jest nawet przyzwoita, choć się przestarzała. Bronie udają te prawdziwe, ale aż tak bardzo nie można się przyczepić. Czego nie można mówić o teksturach, są one bardzo niskiej jakości. Kanciastość aż się wylewa. Ale ogółem aż tak źle nie ma. Teraz odnośnie oprawy audio w grze. Gra nie posiada absolutnie żadnej muzyki. Nawet chujowego Disko rusko, ani innych tego typu bolączek. Jedynie co słyszymy w całej grze to wystrzały, a raczej wystrzał, bo, KAŻDA broń ma ten sam odgłos, odgłosy w menu oraz, TO kurwa tyle. Naprawdę twórcy postarali się nad oprawą muzyczną. Nawet umieszczenie zespołu bekających żuli, którzy jednocześnie bekają w rytm ludowych piosenek byłoby lepszym pomysłem niż brak jakichkolwiek utworów. Lecz, posłuchajcie tego sami. Oprócz tego, jak pewnie się domyśliliście, gra także nie ma fabuły. Bo ciekawe, jaka by była fabuła w grze w której chodzi o jak najszybszą desakrację kartonów. Poza tym, nadal dziwi mnie fakt, że ta gra, nadal kosztuje w sklepach ponad 20zł, choć minęło 6 lat od premiery gry. Poza tym, gdy uruchamialiśmy traila, to twórcy za pełną wersję kazali nam zapłacić… 11 euro. Co oni sobie myśleli? Nawet seks z nieogolonym orangutanem za te same pieniądze byłoby opłacalne. I to z palcem głęboko w dupie. W dodatku, gra ma pełno błędów. Przylepanie się do ścian, nagły Crash, to nic dziwnego. Dziwne jest to, że na systemie Vista gra nie działała, tak samo jak w service packu 3 – po prostu nie chciało się włączyć. Co za wielki kawał gówna. Podsumowując dzieło firmy 7fx można poróżować na wielkiego gówna słonia, śmierdzi na kilometr i jest niestabilne. Gameplay to jakaś komedia, strzelanie do klonów kartonów – mokry sen każdego fana Ardennes Offensive. Grafika i hud i odwzorowanie broni to jedyne rzeczy, o których można powiedzieć cokolwiek dobrego. Nawet głupi dźwięk pistoletu przypomina pierd. Gra ma tylko 8 nędznych plansz, a nasz bohater rusza się jak mucha w smole. W dodatku nie ma żadnej muzyki. Dodatkowo, twórcy nie obniżyli ceny swojego produktu, a w Polsce nadal kosztuje aż 20 zł. I nasuwa mi się pytanie: Co oni do cholery myśleli wypuszczając tą grę? Pewnie nawet oni sami tego nie wiedzą. A teraz, czas na oceny. Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 3) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2011) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)